The Diaries of The Lessons
by Ayeka69
Summary: First person view of the Lessons taught on Cowboy Bebop.
1. Jet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Cowboy Bebop related - (This is from the episode before the Jupiter Jazz Part I and Part II I'll get the actual title later )

* * *

Memory disc #1: Captain's log, Day 1

Name: Black, Jet

Date: Unknown

Reason: Nothing else to do

Today is a slow day. There are no criminals with bounties on their head big enough for our concern. Being bored, Faye played a game with me. The name of the game, "Even, or Odds." It's simple really, guess the total number the 2 die are going to show. I can't help but think that I was cheated somehow. I always got it wrong and by the end of it all, I had nothing, not even my own boxers. Yes, it sucked. The only thing I could find to keep me warm was a thin blanket that wasn't even big enough to cover my entire body. I could've swore that I had caught something and went looking through the Bebop to see if I could find anything else to keep me warm. Maybe an extra pair of clothes or something, but what I did find was a refrigerator.

Curious of what was inside and not knowing what the hell it was doing all the way in the back of the dank room, I reached for the handle. About to open it, I felt something drop heavily on the back of my neck and bite me. I screamed and turned around to face my attacker, but I saw no one, let alone anything move. I started to concentrate on the spot where I felt the "thing" drop. The pain was killing me, but what bothered me was that I didn't know what dropped. In about 5 minutes time, Spike, Faye, and Ein came running in. The pain was unbearable, but I told them what happened in a calm voice and they just left me. As I followed, Ein started barking, but no one paid him any mind.

I started to feel kinda queasy and asked for something to take for it. We had no modern remedies in the first aid kit for my nauseousness, so I chose the least disgusting one. After I chugged it down, everything when black…

* * *

Ayeka 69 - - I know this one is short, but I'm going from the one who passed out first to the one who lasted the longest. Don't worry, the others will be longer.


	2. Faye

Disclaimer: Same as before

* * *

Memory Disk #2

Name: Valentine, Faye

Date: Unknown

Reason: To keep track of my sanity

Today sucked. It was really boring so I suggested that I play "Even, or Odd" with Jet… All you have to do is basically whether to two die are gonna come up even, or odd, when added up together. He kept on guessing wrong… then again, that was my game, and so I played by my rules. If only he knew of the anklet, but… he didn't. I got everything that he had, even his boxers. What a sad, pathetic being. That is the lesson. It's either you do what you have to, to survive, or you get walked all over on. Quite simple really, and should be learned at a young age, boy or girl.

Spike on the other hand, saw right through it and told me so when Jet left the room. All I did was laugh about it and started to calculate how much I could make off of Jet's things. Since there were no bounties out with the money on their head's to interest us, I took to making my money the old fashioned way. While still calculating, I heard Jet scream. Glancing at Spike and then getting up, I ran to where I heard it.

In one of the dark rooms, there was Jet in the back of it, bent over, covered in a thin blanket. I shouldn't say that… it was hardly even a blanket. He also had his hand placed over the back of his neck. I couldn't see what he was covering and I didn't pay attention because he was telling us that something had fallen from the ceiling and landed on the back of his neck and bit him. Bored by it, and annoyed that he had disturbed my concentration for a little bite, I walked out of the room. With Spike following me, we both walked back to the common room. Ein started barking, but no one paid him any mind and he eventually followed.

A while later, I smelt something gross and saw it was a green drink Jet was gonna swallow for his nauseousness. Making fun of it, Spike and I started listing how bad it smelt to disgusting smells we've smelt in the past. As he chugged it down, he fell forward and passed out. Right there, that's when we saw this large purple spot on the back of his neck.

Spike took a sample of the infection and compared it to other known diseases. The DNA compound of it came up abnormal when compared to the others. Then, out of no where, Ed popped up and guessed it was a mysterious space creature. Then Spike, just to try to start something, came up with just an equally pathetic excuse on how it might have been a rat exposed to radiation and changed its DNA composition. I couldn't help but laugh and make fun of him. That's when I decided to take a bath.

When running the water, I started thinking about everything that's been happening.

Lying there in the tub, with one leg sticking out, I was reading a book that I had never gotten time to read before. It was a romance novel that I had bought a couple of weeks ago from the money I got from the bounty we were hunting. I thought I had seen something move from the corner of my eye, and when I looked to see, nothing was there. Shrugging, I went back to my novel when all of a sudden; I felt something bite me on the back of my leg.

I didn't scream, just looked at where I felt the pain and there I saw the same purple spot that was found on the back of Jet's neck. Jumping out and grabbing my bath robe, I wrapped it around and room into the common. When I was half way up the stairs, I saw Spike and, again, questioned his mutant idea. My heart was racing and I was hyperventilating. I felt really weak and all of a sudden, I felt myself collapse.

* * *

Ayeka69


End file.
